Nuestra Vida Juntos
by Yune-Hinata
Summary: Que paso después de la guerra con Naruto y Hinata, cuando apenas comienzan SU VIDA JUNTOS, les daré una pista Hina-chann no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces- -Naruto- decía Hinata con lágrimas de felicidad - arigato, arigato -¿pero ya tienes en mente algún nombre para nuestro pequeño o pequeña?- Este es mi primer fic asi que disfruten
1. Chapter 1

NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto - sensei **_

-Hina-chann no tienes idea de lo feliz que me haces- dijo Naruto mostrando su típica sonrisa zorruna, mientras cargaba a Hinata por la cintura

-Naruto- decía Hinata con lágrimas de felicidad - arigato, arigato -mientras le proporcionaba un rápido beso en la mejilla -¿pero ya tienes en mente algún nombre para nuestro pequeño o pequeña?-

Este es mi primer fic espero les guste soy nueva en esto y espero cualquier critica o comentario, por favor dígame algún consejo a está novata

**CAPITULO INICIO Y LA PROPOSICIÓN**

Había pasado 4 años desde que Naruto termino la guerra, y logro traer de regreso a su amigo, hermano y rival Sasuke. Muchas cosas pasaron durante y después de la guerra como que Obito se vio en si mismo en Naruto y lo ayudo a derrotar a Madara además de pedirle perdón a su amigo Kakashi pero como en todo las guerras ahí bajas así fue lady Tsunade y Obito murieron para sacrificarse por los demás lady Tsunade ayudando a los otros 4 kages , mientras que Obito en lugar de usar al juuby para crear su ilusión utilizo el su chakra restante para revivir a los asesinado en la pelea con el juuby aunque los asesinados en la guerra no fueran revividos

Al menos Neji pudo revivir al igual que algunos de los que estaban en ese campo de batalla.

En cuanto Hinata vio a Neji de nuevo con vida no pudo evitar abrazarlo con toda la fuerza restante en sus brazos, para luego Neji ser golpeado por Tenten por hacer algo tan imprudente, para sorpresa de Neji luego de esto ella lo sujeto de las solapas y le dio un muy apasionado beso lo que dejo muy sorprendido a Neji pero aún así. Este respondió al beso igual de apasionado que Tenten para luego ser abrazado por sus demás compañeros.

Hinata veía muy alegre la escena de todos juntos ver que los 12 de Konoha no se desintegrarían por la partida de su compañero cuando una voz y un brazo sobre su hombro la hiso reaccionar-¿Naruto-kun?-

-¿Se bien juntos no lo crees Hina-chan?-

-¿_desde cuando me dice Hina-chan?-_ ante el impacto de tal gesto Hinata solo logro asentir con la cabeza con su típico sonrojo de siempre

-Hinata arigato sin ti no se que habría pasado estuviste a mi lado todo ese tiempo si no me hubieras echo reaccionar seguro que me haría dominado mi oscuridad-

-Naruto-kun no necesitas agradecer por lo que hice - aún con su sonrojo

-pero sabes porque también debería agradecerte me hiciste darme cuenta de algo -decía mientras empezaba a voltearse para poder verla a los ojos

-de la persona a la cual pertenece mi corazón, y de lo ciego que estaba-

-N...Na...ru...to-ku...nn-estava a punto de desmayarse cuando Naruto la tomo por los hombros

-Hinata por favor le daré respuesta a tu confesión en la batalla contra Pein-tomo algo de aire para luego decir Hinata gracias por estar siempre a mi lado a pesar de que savias que tenia al kyuubi dentro, que era un fracaso como ninja y ahora estás conmigo en mi asenso como shinobi no se que haría son ti solo te diré que así como tu a mi yo a TE AMO HINATA HYUGA -y sin mas la beso.

-_esto debe ser un sueno Naruto mi Naruto me está besando pero gracias kami por esto-_

Cuando termino el beso abrazo a Hinata y se teletransporto a una colina visible ante los ojos de todos y empezó a hablar con firmeza y alto de manera que todos le oyeran

-TODOS LOS SHINOBIS POR FAVOR ESCÚCHENME-

Todos sus compañeros lo vieron a el y a Hinata en aquélla colina pero ellos no habían visto el beso que se dieron por estar con Neji y Kakashi-sensei y de inmediato Sakura dijo - y ahora que planeara Naruto?

-BUENO AHORA QUE TENGO SU ATENCIÓN LES DIRÉ UNA COSA MUY IMPORTANTE, LA PERSONA QUE ESTA AQUÍ A MI LADO ES HINATA HYUGA-_decía mientras la tomaba de la mano y la puso a su lado -_ELLA A ESTADO CON MIGO DESDE SIEMPRE APOYÁNDOME PERO HOY ANTE TODOS USTEDES DE LA ALIANZA SHINOBI QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE AMO A HINATA Y QUIERO PEDIRLE QUE SEA MI NOVIA -todos lo presentes estaban anonadados por la declaración de héroe de la guerra algunos aplaudían otros silbaban y otros decían ya era hora

-Vaya ya era hora para que a Naruto se le callera la venda no lo creen-decía Kiba muy feliz por su compañera

-Y que lo digas - dijo Ino con el mismo ánimo que Kiba

-Yo pensé que Naruto era gay- dijo con su típica sonrisa Sai

-jjajajajja. Vaya la llamado del amor está muy activa primero Neji y Tenten y ahora Naruto y Hinata- **(N/A: lee y su jodida llama de la juventud) **dijo muy pero muy animado Lee con sus ojos en llamas

-ENTONCES HINA-CHAN QUE ME DICES QUIERES SER MI NOVIA -proseguía Naruto

-SI NARUTO ACEPTO -dijo con lágrimas de felicidad en sus hermosos ojos apelados

Y terminaron con un muy apasionado beso que demostraba todo el amor que se tenía seguido por un aplauso de toda la multitud enardecida por tan bella y romántica escena.

-x-x-xxxxxxx-xx-x-x-x-

Después de que regresaron del campo de batalla se hizo una ceremonia en honor a todos los fallecidos durante la guerra.

Cuando termino dicha ceremonia apareció el señor feudal del país del fuego -Naruto arigato por salvar el mundo shinobi, tengo un anuncio importante para ti, en vista de la perdida de nuestra querida Tsunade, Kakashi tu harás cargo temporalmente-

-¿temporalmente?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

El señor feudal solo asintió -si en lo que nuestro héroe cumple la mayoría de edad-

Naruto quedo anonadado por semejante noticia y como lo hiperactivo que es hiso lo mas evidente -siiiiiiii dattebayo- y de inmediato abrazo a Hinata –amor lo escuchaste eso en dos años mas seré Hokage-

-me Alegro por ti Naruto- kun decía Hinata con un gran rubor en sus mejillas-

-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx

Después de la ceremonia en honor a todos los caídos cuando llegaron a Konoha se hiso un festival por la llegada del héroe de Konoha y ahora de la aldea.

Pero hubo algo que nadie esperaba en ese momento, Sasuke todos de inmediato se alarmaron por la llegada del Uchiha renegado, pero lo más sorprendente fue que no iba solo sino con los 4 anteriores hokages, la furia invadió de inmediato a Naruto al ver a su padre revivido con el edo. tensei.

-tranquilo Naruto, Sasuke no vino a pelear -dijo de inmediato el 4 Hokage al ver la reacción de Naruto

Todos lo hokages bajaron al lugar donde estaba reunida toda la aldea, en cuanto llegaron Naruto solo atino solo a abrazar a su padre **(N/A: Digo después de semejante madrazo la última vez por lo menos un abrazo)**

-con que esto se siente abrazar a tu padre- todos en la aldea se quedaron de piedra al ver que Naruto abrazaba al 4 Hokage pero aún mas cuando le dijo "PADRE"-Entonces que hacen a qui Sasuke quería destruir la aldea, además para que utilizaría el edo. Tensei si no es para utilizarlo para destruir konoha-

-ya no quiero destruir Konoha, dobe -dijo mientras se ponía al lado del 1 Hokage -alguien me mostró el camino correcto- decía mientras miraba al Hokage a su lado.

- entonces que hacen a qui- preguntaba Naruto con tono serio poniéndose enfrente de Sasuke.

-digo está era mi aldea, además no eras tu el que siempre me perseguía para que regresara a la aldea, en cuanto a los hokages solo estoy esperando a que pase el tiempo que dura el edo tensei-

-te das cuenta que no perdonaran así como así cierto-

-¿tengo derecho a un juicio no?- decía el Uchiha con una sonrisa muy arrogante

-si, y yo te ayudare en todo Sasuke- y de repente la mirada de Naruto cambio a una seria - desde cuando sabes hacer el edo tensei

-lo hiso Orochimaru, pero no te preocupes yo acabe con el, por cierto también se pueden quedar a qui Juugo y Shuigetsu -

-de acuerdo pero ellos también estarán bajo vigilancia, según tengo entendido ellos no se les busca en el libro bingo, pero tu si tienes que permanecer en prisión hasta que termine el juicio-

-para, para desde cuando tu das las ordenes en la aldea- decía el moreno con cierta molestia

-desde que me nombraron Hokage- decía Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-enserio Naruto que alegría mi hijo seguirá mis pasos y los de Kushina- decía Minato con muchos ánimos

-Naruto soy un prodigio pero no puedo procesar tanta información junta- decía Sasuke -haber si entiendo eres Hokage? -

-todavía no pero en cuanto cumpla la mayoría de edad lo seré- decía Naruto mientras una gran sonrisa se posaba en su rostro

-de acuerdo mi segunda pregunta enserio ¿eres hijo del 4 Hokage además quien es Kushina? - decía con mucha confusión el Uchiha

-a si es mi padre es el 4 Hokage y Kushina es el nombre de mi madre dattebayo- decía el aguazul aún sonriente

-Como sea papá ya que estás aquí ahí alguien especial a quien quiero presentarte- decía para luego tomar de la mano a Hinata y caminar hacia su padre - papá ella es Hinata Hyuga y, ella es mi novia y el amor de mi vida - dijo muy sonriente con una muy roja Hinata a su lado

- mucho gusto Minato-sama - decía la ojiperla aún sonrojada

-el gusto es mío, me alegro Naruto que hayas encontrado a alguien tan linda y gentil-

- etto, gracias es un honor para mi conocer al padre de Naruto-kun- decía la ojiperla haciendo una leve reverencia

- eso es todo no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando a qui, Naruto será Hokage, su padre es el 4 Hokage, y es novio de la heredera de la familia Hyuga- decía Sasuke muy confundido

Y todo el día se paso entre risas, aclamaciones a Naruto y a los hokages, hasta que llego el momento en que el eso tendría se desvaneció

- bueno Naruto me alegra ver que cumpliste con tus sueños además de que tienes a alguien que trabajo ama a tu lado y recuerda que tu mamá y yo siempre estaremos con tigo, Hinata un gusto hacerte conocido- decía el 4 Hokage mientras abrazaba a Naruto y Hinata

- el gusto fue mío Minato-sama y no se preocupe siempre estaré alado de Naruto - decía la ojiperla mientras le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa a Minato

- papá desearía que te querrás con migo, pero me conformo con que hallas vistos mis sueños echos realidad- decía el rubio mientras comenzaba a soltar algunas lágrimas - y por favor saluda a mamá de mi parte dattebayo-

- lo haré -con decía mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse - adiós Naruto y recuerda que siempre estaremos con tigo y que además confiamos en ti-

- bueno fue divertido volver a ver la aldea y recuerda lo que háblanos Uchiha- decía desvaneciéndose el 1 Hokage

- como olvidarlo solo confiere en mi -asenso decía Sasuke muy serio

- humm para ser el shinobi mas fuerte te comportas como un niño onii- sama- decía algo molesto el 2 Hokage - confío en que cuidaran bien la aldea

-claro, dattebayo_ decía con su pulgar arriba y una gran sonrisa

- Naruto me da gusto que por fin logres tus metas, veo que al final si serás Hokage- decía con una sonrisa el 3 Hokage

Y los kages desaparecieron, dejando a todos con tristeza por su partida, pero con felicidad en sus corazones por a verlos visto una ultima vez, cuando termino el día todos se fueron a sus casas y Sasuke a una celda en lo que se completa el juicio por sus crímenes.

Pero el romance entre Naruto y Hinata apenas estaba comenzando

-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-xx-x

**(N/A: y comienza lo bueno)**

Después de 4 largos años Naruto llevaba 2 años como Hokage, Sasuke salió libre por que todos sus llamados ¨crímenes¨ no eran de alto rango, pero aún así tuvo que ser vigilado por una unidad de cazadores especiales AMBU. Neji y Tenten se cazaron y ahora eran padres de una niña de 7 meses de edad llamada Hitari.

Hinata salía de la mansión Hyuga hacia la torre Hokage, iba muy animada esperando ver a se muy apuesto y amado novio el Hokage Naruto Usumaki. Ella caminaba dirigiendo un muy cordial saludo a los que encontraba por ahí.

Cuando llego pidió permiso para entrar y cuando entro ahí estaba su amado Naruto con su traje de Hokage parecido al de padre solo que la capa de este era de color naranja.

El rostro de Naruto no había cambiado mucho estaba con su siempre alborotado cabello rubio pero mas largo y sus hermosos ojos color azul como el mismísimo cielo, pero lo que mas lo caracterizaba sus marcas en forma de bigotes en su cara ya no con una apariencia infantil sino ahora de la de un adulto no tan maduro pero con ese aspecto.

Ese día se veía mejor de lo normal se dijo así misma Hinata quedando entranse por aquélla bella imagen de su amado zorrito parado junto a su escritorio comiendo su siempre favorito ramen.

Al igual que Hinata, Naruto estaba maravillado con lo que veía a Hinata no con su atuendo habitual de shinobi o de AMBU no llevaba un hermoso vestido de tirantes color azul claro con unas lindas sandalias. Que antes los ojos de Naruto denotaban sus hermosas curvas además de su prodigiosa delantera. Hinata se veía hermosa en especial porque el vestido resaltaba su hermoso y largo cabello negro con destellos azules, sus lindos ojos apelados sin mencionar todas las facciones de su encantadora cara su piel blanca además de sus finos labios color carmín.

-A que debo está hermosa vista-dijo Naruto comiéndose con la mirada a Hinata la cual se comenzó a sonrojar

-¿Vine a saber si harías algo en la noche?- pregunto Hinata muy nerviosa

-Crees que se me olvidaría nuestro aniversario Hinata -dijo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura

-Pensé que lo olvidarías- dijo mientras le daba un beso a su amado rubio

-Nunca lo haría llevo preparándome mucho tiempo, además tal vez me podrías dar un regalo por acordarme como el de anoche... Recuerdas Hinata -le dijo mientras le daba otro beso- paso por ti a las 8 Hina-chan

Cuando Naruto vio a Hinata estaba tan roja que casi podría jurar que se desmayaría en ese momento

-esta bien te espero Naruto-kun-y después de darle un ultimo beso a Hinata se fue hacia su casa para prepararse para la noche

Cuando Hinata se había ido se dijo así mismo- si hoy será el día-

-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xxxxx-x-x-

Naruto estaba en la puerta de la mansión Hyuga esperando a que su amada Hinata saliera por esa puerta. Naruto se veía muy apuesto ya no llevaba su tragedia de Hokage, sino que ahora traía un lindo smoking negro, aún llevaba su banda de Konoha **(N/A: digo es el Hokage al menos tiene que llevarla no)** lo cual hacia que sus hermosos cabellos rubios se alzaran y se alborotaran mas, sus siempre iluminados ojos azules.

Al pasar cerca de 5 minutos de su llegada salió Hinata ante los ojos de Naruto o cualquiera que la viera se le caería la mandíbula hasta el piso por ver tan hermoso ángel, estaba ligeramente maquillada, algo sencillo solo un poco de brillo labial, un poco de sombras de color morado claro, que combinaban perfectamente con su vestido sin tirantes color morado y su cabello recogido en una coleta alta pero dejando aún sus mechones de cabello en su cara que la hacían ver muy tierna, llevaba puesto unas zapatillas no muy altas del mismo color que su vestido.

La vista que Naruto tenia en ese momento era celestial ver la ahí tan tierna, hermosa además de apetitosa tenia ganas de ya no ir a su cita y en lugar de eso secuestrarla, PERO su cara cambio cuando vio salir a su amado suegro Hiashi Hyuga ante entonces el rubio solo trago saliva y cuando se dio cuenta este estaba frente suyo -Escúchame Usumaki mas te vale llegar con mi hija temprano no la quiero ni un segundo después de las once-

Ante esto el ojiazul solo pensó una cosa-_ maldición y yo que tenía tantos planes para cuando la cita acabara –_

-Una cosa mas Usumaki si le haces algo a Hinata la aldea de konoha tendrá que conseguir un muevo Hokage- decía mientras activaba su byakugan- ¿me entendiste?

Naruto trago saliva y solo logro asentir con la cabeza muy nerviosamente

-Bien eso espero, pueden irse y recuerda a tiempo ni un segundo antes, ni un segundo después, si eres hijo del relámpago amarillo de konoha lo lograras o me veré forzado a que te tenga que bloquear ciertos puntos de chakra que seguro extrañaras- y sin mas entro de nuevo a la mansión Hyuga.

Después de semejante amenaza de muerte el ojiazul estaba en estado de shock hasta que Hinata lo llamo y el tomo se la mamo y se encaminaron al restaurante más lujoso de toda konoha.

Mientras iban en camino el ojiazul no dejaba de fulminar a cuanto chico miraba a su Hinata la respuesta de Naruto fue en lugar de tomar la mano de Hinata, la tomo por la cintura ante esto la Hyuga solo pensó una cosa ataque de ¡CELOS¡.

Cuando llegaron a aquel lugar, los pasaron de inmediato a su mesa, cenaron mientras platicaban alegremente, recordando aquellos viejos momentos cuando salieron de la academia o desde el momento en que Naruto regreso a Konoha, hasta que por fin llego la hora tan esperada Naruto hiso una señal con su mano y de inmediato apareció un músico y empezó a tocar la canción favorita de Hinata luego el ojiazul se levanto del lugar y en ese momento de una puerta salieron todos sus amigos y senseis.

Naruto se hinco enfrente de Hinata y saco una hermosa cajita en la cual estaba tallada las iníciales de los nombres de ambos.

La ojiperla se sorprendió ante tal gesto savia muy bien lo que significaba -_ por favor kami que sea lo que estoy pensando y que esto no se a un sueño- _

Entonces el rubio comenzó a hablar - Hinata Hyuga ante todos nuestros amigo, en este nuestro aniversario te pido que al igual que hace 4 anos aceptaste ser mi novia, además de que me aceptaste con todos mis defectos te pido que ahora aceptes ser la esposa de este tonto, hiperactivo pero que te ama como loco Hokage y que ahora te llames Hinata Usumaki- dijo mientras abría la cajita que contenía un hermoso anillo de oro con un hermoso diamante color azul y los lados dos hermosas y pequeñas perlas además de que en el anillo venia gravado "N y H" además del emblema de la aldea.

Hinata comenzó a llorar mientras ponía sus manos en su boca -Naruto arigato, mi amado Naruto claro que acepto ser tu esposa, no sabes lo feliz que me haces Naruto - y sin mas abrazo a su amado dándole un largo y tierno beso mientras todos sus amigos aplaudían. -Naruto te espero mañana en la mañana para poder decirle a mi papa que me cambiare de apellido además que ahora ya no solo seré la heredado Hyuga si no que ahora también la esposa del Hokage, pero debemos irnos o me quedare viuda antes de casarme- finalizó la ojiperla.

-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx

Al siguiente día Hinata despertaba muy feliz y lo primero que vio al despertar fue a su lado en una mesita aquélla cajita con su anillo de compromiso y una muy grande sonrisa apareció en su rostro, para después de ver la hora las 7:00am entonces recordó que acordó con Naruto después de ser perseguido por su padre por toda la casa todo porque los encontró besándose afuera.

Soltó una leve risa al recordarlo, pero debía apresurarse porque Naruto llegaría temprano para hacer oficial su compromiso con ella, entonces se levanto de la cama se baño, cambio, cepillo su dientes, para después arreglar su cabello.

Cuando bajo saludo a su hermanita y a su padre, al verla de tan buen humor su padre se atrevió a preguntar- ¿porque tanta alegre?-

La ojiperla estaba pensando en como reaccionaria su padre cuando lo supiera hasta que escucho su pregunta la cual la saco de sus pensamientos -eh etto es que creo que hoy será un buen día –pero se ante todo Hinata mantenía sus manos abajo en todo momento esperaba decirle de su compromiso con Naruto cuando el estuviera.

Entonces tocaron la puerta pronto Hinata se apresuro a abrir y se encontró con Naruto, ella lo hiso pasar entonces dirigiéndose a su suegro Naruto hablo -buenos días Hiashi-sama, Hanabi quisiéramos hablar con ustedes-

Hiashi solo asintió, todos fueron a la sala donde Hinata puso un poco de te en la mesa entonces Hinata comenzó a hablar - como dijo Naruto queremos hablar con tigo y Hanabi- chan-

-muy bien los escuchamos- dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su te Hiashi.

Naruto tomo la mano de Hinata en la cuan tenia el anillo de compromiso para que su suegro y cuñada lo vieran -como verán le e pedido a Hinata que sea mi amada esposa y ella accedió así que vengo ante usted para obtener su bendición y consentimiento-

-Lo haré con la única condición de que me prometas que cuidaras de mi hija, te has ganado mi confianza no solo porque alcanzaste todas tus metas impuestas sino porque, desde que viniste aquí a pedírmelo de una manera formal.-

-Selo prometo señor Hiashi haré muy feliz a Hinata y la cuidare con mi vida-

-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Después de hablar con Hiashi, Naruto y Hinata fueron a dar un paseo en el parque hasta que se sentaron en una banca y en ese momento el tema de su boda salió a flote

-bueno Hina-chan alguna idea para la boda porque yo tengo muchas - dijo muy animado el rubio.

-claro que si Naruto, primero te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que quieres que Sasuke y Sakura sean los padrinos-

-estas en lo correcto me conoces muy bien, pero estoy en duda porque también había considerado a Gaara cono padrino-

-pues suena una buena idea, cambiando de tema que te párese hacer que realizáramos la boda en la mansión Hyuga, mi padre me dijo que si querían podría utilizar todo el jardín trasero-

-me párese una excelente idea, porque tendremos que invitar a nuestros amigos, nuestro senseis, los amigos de las demás aldeas y sin mencionar el clan Hyuga que no querrá perderse el matrimonio de su próxima líder-

-entonces ahí se realizara, pero dime Naruto ¿cuales son tus ideas?-

-bueno yo pensaba que para la ceremonia todas las personas de la aldea fueran invitadas porque de seguro desearían ver la boda de su Hokage, en segundo lugar se me ocurrió ponerle una venda en la boca a Bee por si se le ocurre empezar a rapear cuando nos quiera dar un discurso - ante esto Hinata solo atino a reír levemente -y por ultimo que el plato principal en la boda sea ramen de Ichiraku ¿qué dices?-

-me parecen excelentes ideas Naruto-

-bueno y ahora me tengo que ir porque tengo que continuar con mis labores de Hokage y tu ¿a donde irás amor?-dijo mientas comenzaba a pararse y le extendía una mano hacia Hinata.

-quede en verme con las chicas ellas dijeron que me ayudarían con algunos asuntos de la boda mientras comíamos en casa de Ino hacia que estaré con ellas toda la tarde-

-de acuerdo entonces pasare por ti a casa de Ino, de acuerdo- dijo mientras ponía su frente. Sobre la de Hinata.

-si Naru, pero tengo una pregunta aproximadamente ¿cuando realizaremos la boda?-

-te párese bien un mes-

-si es tiempo suficiente para planearla la boda, bueno adiós Naru dijo mientras besaba a su hermoso rubio

-de acuerdo te veré en la noche, mientras yo planeare igual algunas cosas para la boda, con los de mas chicos, pero sobre todo tengo unas excelentes ideas para la luna de miel- decía el rubio mientras mostraba una sonrisa picara- adiós te amo - dijo mientras la volvía a besar

- y yo a ti – para después cada uno tomar su propio camino

-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**BUENO ESTE FUE MI PRIMER FIC ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO MÁNDENME SUS REVIEWS CON CONSEJOS, SUGERENCIAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE LO QUE QUIERAN, SOBRE TODO GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO, Y SI QUIEREN VER LEMON DÍGANME EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**

**Y NO SE PREOCUPEN TANTO POR LAS CONTINUACIONES ESTE FIC ME ESTA RONDA Y RONDA POR LA CABEZA QUE TAL VEZ TERMINE RÁPIDO.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí está la continuación, gracias por sus comentarios, y sus amenazas de muerte por favor no me maten aún me queda mucho anime que ver, lamento haberme tardado tanto en fin espero que disfruten de este capitulo.

ADVERTENCIA: MENSAJE OBSCENO, NO TANTO PERO TIENE

_**DIsclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto - sensei **_

NUESTRA VIDA JUNTOS

CAPITULO: 2 PLANEANDO LA BODA Y LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTER(A)

En la oficina del Hokage llegaba un muy sonriente rubio para iniciar sus labores diarias

-Naruto-sama llamaba desde la puerta Shizune

-ah Shizune justo la persona a la que quería ver

-necesito que me ayudes con todo los palanes para mi boda con Hina- chan, pero antes quiero que cites a Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba, Shino y Choji diles que los veré en Ichiraku a las 3:00

-si Naruto-sama

Xxxxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

-quien diría que Naruto por fin se armaría de valor para pedirte matrimonio- decía una muy sonriente Ino

-si que alegría Hinata se nos casa -decide mientras derramaba lágrimas de felicidad –

Sakura -recuerda si Naruto te hace algo yo le daré una lección

-Bueno párese que las únicas que faltan por casarse son Temario e Ino -decía con una niña en brazos Tenten

- Bueno solo falta poco para que Sai se arme de valor y me lo pida - decía la rubia tratando de defender su orgullo- bueno como sea de estamos aquí para ayudarle a Hinata a planear su boda, no para burlarse del cobarde de Sai-

- es cierto y dime Hinata en donde realizaran la boda o en que has quedado de acuerdo Naruto y tu - decía Sakura muy curiosa

Hinata comenzar a hablar poniéndose una mano en los labios -pues quedamos en que la boda se realizaría en mi casa, que el platillos principal va a ser ramen de Ichiraku, pero aún seguimos indecisos por quienes serán los padrinos, creo que es lo único en lo que no hemos puesto de acuerdo, a y que la boda se realizara en un mes-

Todas se miraron inconformes - oye Hinata no cresta que 1 mes es muy poco tiempo porque no tienen planeado casi nada- dijo dudosa Sakura

-pues Naruto dijo que cuando hablara con ustedes y el con los chicos tendríamos mas ideas en cuanto a la boda, además Naruto y yo nos queremos casar lo mas pronto posible -dijo muy animada la ojiperla

-bueno en ese caso yo me encargare de las flores, eso déjaselo a la experta- decía con el orgullo en alto Ino

-en ese caso yo me encargare de ayudarte en cuanto al maquillaje, tu peinado y todo lo demás el día de la boda -añadía Sakura

- a enserio gracias Ino- chan y Sakura- chan, ah ay una cosa que olvide decirles en cuanto al vestido usare el de mismo que utilizo mi madre, solo que habrá que hacerle algunos arreglos -

- entonces el arreglo del vestido déjamelo a mi y a Kurenai- sensei, te aseguro que quedaras genial Hinata- decía con el pulgar en alto Tenten

- gracias chicas no se que haría sin ustedes -

-de nada Hinata además tu igual nos ayudaste en nuestras bodas, no es así Sakura -

-claro que si Tenten, Hinata tómalo como nuestro agradecimiento- afirmo la ojijade

Y así se pasaron todo el día las kunoichis de Konoha planeando la boda de la futura esposa del Hokage

-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Y en Ichiraku ramen

- bueno chicos necesito que me ayuden a planear mi boda, onegai- decía muy entusiasmado Naruto

- hum dobe yo savia que era demasiado para ti -decía muy arrogante en Uchiha

-teme, debo recordarte que tu fuiste el que solicito mi ayuda cuando te cásate con Sakura- decía muy cabreado Naruto

-jajjajajajjajajj te cayo Sasuke -decía con su típica sonrisa Sai

- mira quien lo dice, eres el único que le da miedo casarse, y eso por que a Shikamaru le da flojera- decía un muy golpeado en el orgullo Sasuke

-tks problemáticos, como sea estamos aquí para burlarnos de Sasuke y Sai o para ayudar al inútil de Naruto- decía un muy adormilado Shikamaru

- gracias Shikamaru no tienes idea de lo mucho que me animas- decía con una gotita en su cabeza Naruto- como sea oye viejo Teuchi quisiera que me ayudaras con lo de la comida en mi boda, te pagare desde luego

- típico de ti, dobe, pedir ramen para tu boda, no se como la Hyuga te acepto como su esposa-

- claro Naruto seria un honor para mi cocinar en la boda del 5

Hokage- decía Teuchi muy animado

- enserio gracias viejo-

- Naruto, me dijo mi tío que planeaban realizar la boda en el patio trasero de la mansión Hyuga - decía un muy serio Neji

- ¿así es, porque la pregunta?- mientras ponía cara de duda Naruto

- no crees que es muy grande, ¿a cuanta gente planeas invitar?-

- pues a ustedes, los kages, nuestros senseis, los amigos de las demás aldeas además de que el clan Hyuga queramos estar presenten, no es así-

- supongo que el pobre patio terminara destrozado después de esa boda, cuando la llama de la juventud empiece a encenderse de la emoción y alegría, sin mencionar el sake - hablaba por fin Lee

-a es cierto entonces tendré ahora que comprar 2 vendas- decía un muy sorprendido Naruto

- 2 vendas para que Naruto, por cierto espero que allá mucha comida- hablaba Choji

- error que sean 3- decía más sorprendido Naruto

-como sea dobe ya nos dirás para que son -decía el Uchiha mientras mostraba una cara de fastidio, al esperar tanto la respuesta de Naruto

- una es para Bee, otra para Lee, y la ultima para Choji

- si pero dinos ya para que -decía un muy desesperado Neji, mientras los otros dos mencionados mostraban cara de duda y alarma

- sencillo, una porque estoy seguro de que Bee queramos dar un discurso y además de empezar a rapear lo cual ustedes no quieren o si -decía el rubio resaltando las ultimas palabras para lo cual todos pusieron cara de miedo- para Lee por que si empieza a tomar, la pobre casa de mi suegro sin mencionar la boda quedara arruinada, y morirá a causa de que Hiashi me ahorcara por destruir su casa,- a lo cual todos pusieron una cara de terror al recordar lo que paso en la boda de Sasuke cuando Lee tomo solo un trago de Sake, solo diré que media de la Villa Uchiha termino en escombros y todos los chicos y senseis tuvieron que controlar a Lee

- y por fin la ultima y mas importante venda de Choji- y todos se empezaron a acercase a Naruto- por que de seguro se terminara la Comida, y nos alcanzara o me saldrá en una fortuna

Y todos cayeron de espaldas de su asiento, hasta que Naruto recibió un golpe por parte de Kiba desde atrás - es que nunca puedes tomarte nada en serio-

-Kiba que son estás horas de llegar llegas 1 hora tarde- contestaba el rubio

- estaba cumpliendo una misión a la que me mandaste, baka-

- a es cierto, lo olvide- a lo cual todos volvieron a caer-

- bueno, bueno ahora que Kiba llego es hora de ponernos recuerdo para ayudar al dobe- decía mientras se ponía de pie Sasuke

- bueno Naruto yo podría ayudarte a arreglarte por que tu eres un desastre en ese aspecto-

- entonces yo me encargare de comprar el Sake por ti, Neji me ayudaras con eso no necesito que alguien me ayude a llevarlo, sin mencionar que me ayudaras a mantener a Lee lejos de el, no queremos que se repita lo de la boda de Sasuke- decía sentándose Kiba

- ya no me lo recuerden que aún sigo reparando eso- ahora si que estaba pisoteado su orgullo

-bueno yo me encargare de enviarle las invitaciones a las aldeas vecinas, mi llama de la juventud las entregara en un dos por tres-

- sin mencionar que así se mantendrá lejos del sake, no es así Sasuke-

- jjaja que gracioso Sai, por que no ayudas en algo a Naruto en lugar de burlarte de mi- es todo ya no le quedaba orgullo al pobre Uchiha

-ok, entonces Naruto yo me encargare de las flores, estoy seguro que Ino no se negara en ayudarlos, y yo la ayudare a ella-

-Naruto si quieres yo te ayudare con lo del presupuesto y eso aunque será muy problemático-

Xxxxxxx-x-x-x-x-xx-xx-x-x-x-x-

Y por fin paso un mes entre preparativos y golpes a Naruto

Y como la anterior vez las chicas reunidas en casa de Ino y los chicos en Ichiraku

-bueno Hinata nerviosa a partir de mañana serás Hinata Uzumaki -

-claro que no Temari, Hinata a esperado casarse con Naruto un muy largo tiempo como para que se deje vencer por los nervios-

- eso es cierto- hablaba dándole la razón Ino

- que alegría Hinata se une a las casadas- decía abrazando a Hinata Matzuri

-bueno aún así. Ya tienes todo para mañana pero aún falta lo mas importante y es...

-x-x-x-x—x—x-x-x-x-xxxx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—xx-x-x -x—x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x

En otro lado con los chicos

- bueno dobe a partir de mañana serás un hombre casado-

-pobre Naruto tener que aguantar a Hiashi como suegro te compadezco- decía muy sonriente Kiba

-me alegro mucho por ti Naruto, y me alegra que me hayas elegido como tu padrino -decía serio y tal vez con una leve sonrisa Gaara

-si, hubiera sido el dobe pero Sasuke dijo que no quería, además de que según el seria problemático, casi era como Shikamaru cuando lo dijo- decía el rubio

*_Flash back*_

_Sasuke entraba en la oficina del Hokage_

_-me mandaste a llamar dobe-_

_-no me digas dobe teme-_

_-como sea para que me necesitas-_

_-ahhh está bien Sasuke quiero pedirte que por favor seas mi padrino de bodas-_

_-hum Naruto gracias, pero temo que no puedo serlo-_

_-eh pero porque-_

_- pues veras, cuando me fui de la aldea, te hice sufrir mucho y demás, Naruto me estoy tragando mi orgullo práctica decirte que por todo el daño que te echo no puedo, estoy de seguro que Gaara aceptara, además si lo que quieres es que tu mejor amigo sea tu padrino de bodas escógelo a el estuvo contigo todo ese tiempo que fui un criminal-_

_-pero teme-_

_-hum dobe además seria muy problemático-_

_-Jajaja sonaste igual que el flojo de Shikamaru_

_*Fin del flash back*_

-bueno Naruto falta lo mas importante y eso es...

Y al mismo tiempo dijeron Ino y Sai

LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA

LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO

- y no nos puedes decir que no Hinata- decía autoritaria Tenten

- bueno chicas ya que Hinata no se negó será está noche en mi casa -

-pero yo etto- decía jugando con sus dedos Hinata

-dije esta noche en mi casa Hinata -decía muy amenazante

-esta bien - mi entras ponía cara de susto Hinata

-además te arreglaremos en casa de Ino -decía tratando de calmar la situación Tenten

Y con los chicos

- es cierto ahí que disfrutar al máximo el último día de soltería de Naruto, mientras elevamos al máximo nuestra llama de la juventud-

-de acuerdo todos en la noche en casa de Sasuke -decía con una cara de gracia Kiba

-NOOOOOOO otra vez no -decía el Uchiha recordando lo que paso la ultima vez

-es broma Sasuke, entonces de quien será la próxima casa destruida -

-la de SAI- dijeron todos al unisonó

-que y porque en la mía Naruto, es el que se va a casar no yo-

-bien Sai ya que das tu consentimiento, esta noche en casa de Sai-

-pero yo ahhhh, ustedes ganan-

-jjjajjajajja ahora Sai sabrá lo que se siente- pensaba maligno y pensativo en Uchiha

- chicos pero nada de mujeres no quiero ser infiel antes del matrimonio -

-agua fiestas -decía con aura depresiva Kiba

-yo llevo el Sake- decía animado Lee

-mi casa, no en unas horas lo que quede de mi casa- decía mientras derramaba lágrimas Sai

-xx-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-

Y en la noche con las chicas. Después de unas horas y una caja entera de sake.

-Hinata hip escucha mi consejo hip estar casada con un kage es lo peor hip siempre es asuntos hip de la ladea y nunca te prestan atención hip entonces para que me case con Gaara hip- decía una Matzuri sumamente alcalizada

-Eso no es nada hip con el Uchiha es peor hip no es así Ino- decía Sakura acostada en la mesa

-Tarada la que esta casada con el eres tu- decía una Ino que todavía no cedía a los efectos del alcohol

- A es cierto hip como sea con Sasuke siempre es su honrado clan y el clan. Lo único bueno de el es que quiere reconstruir su clan, hip si saben al lo que me refiero

-jajajaja novatas estar casada con don reglas es mucho peor, siempre un Hyuga no puede hacer eso, un Hyuga tiene que ser así hip-

Y MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

-JAJAJA no no Shikamaru es peor si me casara con el siempre seria dormir y dormir, hip y no de la forma que uno quiere-

- que no jajajajaja el peor es Sai el casi nunca muestra sentimientos_

-Hinata eres afortunada como Naruto es muy hiperactivo tal vez eso ayude en algo jajajajaj- decía una extremadamente borracha Tenten- en cambio Neji es muy muy correcto

- punto a mi favor y decían que la desventaja de Naruto es que es muy hiperactivo- decía una ebria Hinata

-JAJAJAJAJa pero yo tengo algo que ustedes no tienen-

-a ver que es señora esposa de alguien que no es un kage- decía una muy presumida Matzuri

-pues yo tengo un Uchiha desesperado por reconstruir un clan, jajajaj haber supera eso Matzuri

-JAJAJJAJA pues mi Gaara fue un jinchuriki y ya te imaginaras, no es así Hinata- decía mientras ponía cara picara Matzuri

-DOS PUNTOS PARA MI JAJAJJAJAJ-

Y OTRA MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

-LOS HOMBRE NUNCA NOS VALORAN SIEMPRE ESTAS AHÍ Y LUEGO DE LA NADA YA TE VALORAN- decía una muy reprochante Sakura

Y MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

-porque porque fue mi culpa se que es Hokage pero necesito que me prete atención también a mi- decía mientras derramaba lagrimas Matzuri

Y OTRA MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS

-ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ- todas estaban durmiendo donde cayeron.

-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-xxxxx-x—x-x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x -x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x—

Horas antes con los chicos

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO, FONDO- gritaban toso mientras veían como Kankuro tomaba todo el Sake de una gran botella

-jajajajja ese es mi hermano-

-jajaj de lo que se perdió Lee- decía un muy animado Naruto

-. De lo que se perdió o de lo que le quitamos-

-vamos Neji si no lo amarrábamos Sai se iba a quedar sin casa-

-Me iba a quedar sin casa pero ahora me quede sin media casa_

_jajajaja ya vez Sai no es tan divertido o si jajajajaj-

-Sasuke que tal si el lunes nos reunimos en la zona oeste del clan Uchiha- decía un una sonrisa Sai

-que te jodan Sai- decía el Uchiha con cara sombría

-bueno a quien le toca ahora la resistencia- preguntaba un ebrio Kiba

-le toca a Naruto- decía Shino

-de acuerdo_ decía mientras se ponía la botella en la boca

-bien Naruto veamos que tanto aguantas-

-seguro que no llega ni al minuto-

-teme, entonces el siguiente será Sasuke_

-hum pan comido-

Y pocos minutos después

-jajaja savia que Sasuke no me ganaría-

-solo fue por un minuto-

-pero aun así te gane-

-zzzzz- se oian los ronquidos de Shikamaru

-si asi es en una fiesta no me imagino como será en su luna de miel-

-AH OTRA VEZ NO-

PASA AHORA SAI-

-MÍRENLO USTEDES MISMOS-

- no puede ser tan grave … O NO CHICOS LEE SE DESATO ATRÁPENLO-

-No Lee suelta esa botella- decía tratando de calmarlo Neji

-tal parece que la otra mitad de tu casa quedara en ruinas Sai jajajajajajja- se burlaba el Uchiha

-VAMOS VAMOS A SEGUIR ENCENDIENDO LA LLAMA DE NUESTRA JUVENTUD EN LA VILLA UCHIHA – gritaba con una botella de Sake en la mano Lee

-Creo que la otra mitad destruida será tu adorada villa Sasuke-

-ATRÁPENLO RÁPIDO- gritaba Sasuke asustado

Y así se pasaron el resto de la despedida de soltero atrapando a Lee que para suerte para de Sasuke lo atraparon en el parque de Konoha

x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x—x-x—x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x— x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x—

**QUE TAL COMO ME QUEDO JAJAJA PERDÓN SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA, Y PERDÓN POR LA TARDANZA GRACIAS POR LEER MI HISTORIA Y DÉJENME ****REVIEWS, YA SABEN CONSEJOS, CRITICAS, OPCIONES, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE, Y EN EL PRÓXIMO HABRÁ LEMON RECUERDEN SOY NOVATA ASÍ QUE SI NO ME QUEDA TAN BIEN PUES SON NOVATA RECUÉRDENLO, TRATARE DE ESCRIBIR LA CONTI LO MAS RÁPIDO POSIBLE, PORQUE ESTARÉ EN EXÁMENES Y TAL VEZ ME TARDE PERO AÚN ASÍ LA SUBIRÉ **

**SI QUIEREN QUE LEA SUS FICS DÍGANME, Y YO LOS APOYARE LEYÉNDOLOS AL CORRIENTE AL MENOS QUE NO TENGA INTERNET**

**BUENO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA Y NO ME MATEN SI QUIEREN LA CONTI.**


End file.
